Wolfenstein
by Tosh
Summary: My Take On A Story Based On The Popular Wolfenstein 3D game. Chapters Updated Regularly
1. Chapter:1 The Escape

Body

**Wolfenstein - Chapter:1**

**The Escape**

****

****Have a read and tell me what you think! 

- Tosh****

****

****

Billy came to almost as fast as he had passed out. Awaking in a cold sweat and sickening dizziness, all that he could remember about his pre unconsciousness was the terrible pain and humiliation at the hands of the German SS squad that had captured him. The drugs that he had been administered whilst being tortured had taken affect and caused his muscles to relax, therefore causing him to urinate without knowing it. _Where the fuck am I now? _ His first thoughts caused him to think hard about his whereabouts. As he lifted his face from the damp, dirt ridden floor, an indescribable stench greeted his nose. A smell that cleared his head and made him realize that this was not the first time that he had inhaled this inhumane odor. 

Whilst in the CIA, Captain William J. Blazkowicz had often infiltrated POW camps in Germany and Russia. The smell of the rotting dead that had overwhelmed him back then had engulfed him once more.Billy opened his eyes for the first time, complete darkness save for a shard of light creeping through a splint in the shabby door in front of him. The same light that had come to rest on an empty patch of dirt beside him. _Legs feel heavy._ As B.J tried to emerge from the floor the reason for the weight of his legs revealed itself. A fresh corpse tumbled from his left leg finally resting on the light patch on the floor. The jaw of this unfortunate soul had been completely shattered leaving a horrific smile on the distorted face. The crisp dry blood stained shirt partially revealed the dead man's innards, which was now reduced to what looked likepartial intestines and various bags of tissue. 

B.J's thoughts of how the poor man died were interrupted by the sound of shouting. Not a great speaker of German the commotion was hard for B.J to understand but the word "Achtung" was quite clear. Part of his job was to know what to do in a captive situation and it was believed that "warning" would be part of the speech a German officer would use in a scenario upon which you were captured. Unfortunately they don't tell you what to do when you are hit over the head with a steel pipe and tortured for three days.The words were getting louder and a lot of shuffling could be heard from outside his apparent prison. _This is it, their coming for me again_.Terror filled the captains head as he started to remember the blades and needles of room 008, the room that claimed his left ear, however he was yet to discover this. 

The Shouting grew louder and more pronounced, also a murmuring started to make itself prominent. An indescribable low muttering apparently not making any sense was getting louder and the German voice was growing into panic. Suddenly a pistol shot caused B.J to jump. Another quickly followed it. B.J's mind was going into overload, _ What is going on out there _at first it made no sense. The sound of an empty clip was easily recognized under the, what had now turned into, screaming and then in a split second a large CRACK followed by silence. The murmuring started again and a shuffling appeared to be growing louder. B.J, now with some composure, had crept to the back of his dungeon like surroundings and hidden himself behind the mutilated body. The door started shaking and creaking. _Shit...... SHIT._ There was no escape this could be it. The scraping slide of metal against metal and a loud thump indicated to the captain that the bolt of his cell was now unlocked, and the door gained a small gap where it had been opened slightly. Before the person responsible could be revealed more shouting began to emerge this time from many different voices. The door stayed where it was and then all hell broke loose. B.J was losing his mind, a barrage of machine gun fire filled his ear as he lay waiting for hisdemise. A low moan followed by more shuffling shells whizzed through the door and one caught the corpse in the leg. As the chaos reached hectic proportions B.J felt himself drifting back into unconsciousness. ****

A surging pain coursed through the left hand side of B.J's head as he awoke for the second time. Beyond the door there was now silence. Prodding the lifeless body of his deceased cell mates remains away from him he crawled toward the door. Peering through the bullet holesthe scenario outside seemed far from normal. A dead soldier in a guards uniform lay next to the door, his head twisted 180 degrees and his eyes turned back in their sockets from the shock. Patches of green liquid were lying about randomly scattered However the room seemed quiet and free of living German soldiers. A pistol lay next to the dead guard this was B.J's Chance to make a run. _This is bad _thought the Captain. _I need to get out of here. If only I knew where I am._

__Without a second thought B.J opened the door and picked up the pistol, it had no ammunition but it was a start. The guard also had a Hitler commemoration knife attached to his belt. _That will come in handy_ thought B.J as he ripped it from the stiff's belt. B.J stood up, a little ragged and confused he evaluated the situation. _I gotta get outta here. _ He looked at his reflection in the bullet ridden cracked mirror on the wall. Cleaning himself up a little B.J was now starting to build up the courage to escape. The drugs had nearly completely worn off and he felt reassured that he had survived this long. So what was stopping him from getting out? That was the question! And no-one could have been prepared for the nightmare that was to follow.****

****

****

**** ****

****


	2. Chapter:2 Welcome To Hell

Wolfenstein - Chapter:2  
Welcome To Hell  
  
Have a read and tell me what you think! Please Read and Review  
- Tosh  
  
The tension in the small room had grown to incomprehensible heights. The blood coursing through B.J's veins had sped up two fold as his heart nervously tried to kep up with the adrenaline now flowing through his body. He looked around the room and noticed a long corridoor to his right, while the only other option was a steel door in front of him. The room from which he had emerged, was only one of three. He was in a dungeon of some sort, and not one that resembled the era of his life. Realising that Escape was the priority B.J walked up toward the steel door but halfway there began to notice that neither his new knife or an empty pistol were in any shape to dipose of the three inch thick steel padlock that held the door steady to it's frame. Looks like the corridoor's my only way out of here. The passage was thin and damp with half burnt candles lining the walls, casting shadows along the medieval stone bricks within. His body shaking slightly, B.J advanced down the passage, the candlelight flickering above him capturing his every move in silhouette beneath him. About seventy five metres down, the passage became a fork. At the junction was a desk upon which sat an old analogue telephone and a lamp. A directory of numbers were written untidily on a scruffy notepad next to the lamp.   
Before B.J had a chance to decide which path to take he glanced to his left. Not six foot away a guard stood facing away from him.Shit, where the fuck did he come from. B.J Froze.  
A bad move could expose himself to the Nazi pig at any second and that would indefinitely spell trouble. As silently as he could B.J unclipped the knife from it's scabbard and silently made his move toward the unsuspecting german.Just a little further as he came within two foot of the uniformed terror sweat ran down his forehead, it had been some time since he had actually had to kill someone and the feeling was as dreadful as ever, even if it was a nazi guard.  
RIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG THE PHONE! This was it the shit had hit the fan the guard turned around and saw the six foot bloodstained face of Blazkowicz.  
"Shceister" the soldier murmured he looked almost as scared as B.J felt as he slowly raised his hands above his head. RIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG, the phone rang again seeming louder this time.   
B.J had frozen, and considering the circumstances this was a very bad thing. The german was young and his face had the look of inexpirience and terror as B.J stood not a pace away with his nine inch blade ready to carve the youngsters face off. At that moment B.J felt some remorse "I'm going to lower my knife" he lowered the knife. How could he kill this man who could not even be twenty years old. The guard took this as a sign and immediately unclipped his gun holster ready to pull out his glock and blast B.J to pieces. "Englischer Die" RIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG. Without hesitation B.J Thrust the blade forward into the youngsters throat. The troopers grip on his pistol loosened and he slowly sunk toward the floor like a limp peice of fabric. Towering over his first victim B.J bent down and calmly put the kid out of his misery with a swift snap of his neck. B.J now realised it was a case of having to kill or be killed, he now knew that this boy was the first of many that he would be up against.  
About twelve floors above the passage B.J Now stood in were the SS guard offices and general board rooms used for the meeting of the top brass within the nazi forces. Otto Giftmacher, the corporal in charge of security within Castle Wolfenstein was making a routine telephone call to the passages being guarded due to the little mishap that had happened earlier in the evening. Giftmacher was a monster of a man who commanded respect just with his presence. His tall well presented style and varied decorations gave off a remarkable aura that made people fear and want to please him. A veteran of nearly fifteen years in the SS made him one of the regiments most highly decorated soldiers, not to mention one of the most deadly.   
  
"Private Mitzer has not responded to ze checkup call general Fettgesicht."  
  
Giftmachers' even more feared and respected superior General Hans Fettgesicht looked undisturbed and calm before approaching his reply.  
  
"Worry not my friend. I am sure private Mitzer will not be as forgetful after a night in the trench eh?"   
The trench was the word that the officers of the SS used for the castle moat. Full of bodies of the captured and unearthly creatures "the trench" now laid host to bio waste from the Nazis recent biomechanical experiments, clearing it was a harsh and highly hazardous task.  
  
"As you wish General. I shall see to it zat ze private reports for trench duty as soon as his releif arrives".  
  
"Excellent" replied the General. "Now I have a meeting with ze lab team and Dr Schabbs, it seems zat ze incident zat occurred previously zis evening is going to cause a few upsets and I do not want it interfearing with ze experiments. Make sure everysing is running like clockwork Corporal, I shall be back in a few hours or so".  
  
"Yes Sir" replied the corporal with stern sharpness as the General disapeared towards the conference rooms.  
  
  



End file.
